You Never Listen
by StarryPlatinum
Summary: Mac and Don were hoping to get his done and over quickly, but privacy isn't well respected in a public changing room. Mac is ninteen in this story, and is based after the events of the last Punch-Out! game. Don is twenty three.


The water beat down on the two standing in one of the many shower stalls, nearly muffling the desperate moans and surprised gasps that escaped the walls. Two bodies moving against each other easily with the water on their bodies, but also made it harder to keep a grip as Don held Mac up against the wall. They kissed deeply and passionately, only breaking every minute or so to gulp down air and go back at it. As they kissed Don kept a grip on Mac's behind, keeping a good hold so they could grind and move against each other. Mac's arms were around Don's neck, while Don's hands explored all over his body, and went a little too far. One of his hands slid down further from Mac's behind, and pressed into his entrance.

"Am... Am I moving too fast?" Don asked, his voice breathy and thick with an accent. Mac shook his head.

"No... You're just fine..."

Mac panted and looked at Don with lust in his eyes, moaning a little louder and mewling as Don added another finger and moved them quickly. Mac was barely able to keep himself from wanting to squirm, knowing that he wasn't in a place where he could do that. Meanwhile Don's knees felt like they could buckle just from doing this, wanting to get on with this so badly.

"I want to... Pleasure you... And make you feel amazing." Don huffed, leaning in and kissing at Mac's neck.

"There's... There's nothing stopping you..." Mac replied with a moan, shuddering as Don withdrew his fingers.

He was left with an unsatisfied emptiness, hoping for more, up until he felt Don's cock rub against his ass. Mac shuddered as Don pressed him against the cool tile of the shower wall, making him shudder and try to adjust himself more. As much as he hated things like this too be too quick, he felt that it was dragging on forever. Pulling himself forward a little so he could cup Don's cheeks and kiss him softly, Mac parted and spoke.

"You can... Go ahead now. I'm ready."

Don looked at Mac and nodded, kissing him back a little and shifting himself so he could line himself up and push the tip of his cock in. All the boy could do in response was grit his teeth, then nod as he pushed in more. Mac gripped Don tightly and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Don't stop because of me..."

Not wanting to seem overly concerned and protective of him, Don sighed and buried his face in the crook of Mac's neck, kissing it and sucking as he moved at a decent pace. The smaller boxer groaned and tilted his head back, whispering into Don's ear.

"Please go faster... So much faster... Hurt me..."

Don raised a brow but continued with the request, shifting Mac a little and angling his hips so he could fuck him harder. Mac just arched his back and moaned loudly, clutching Don tighter. It brought a little pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure, leaving Mac with his jaw open and his eyes rolled back somewhat.

"Oh god! Don!"

Don moaned as well and went as deep as he could each time, biting Mac's neck and sucking it so he could leave a noticeable hickey. Just as Mac was about to moan loudly again, he heard the click of the door, and someone walk in. He tapped Don on the shoulder and stopped him.

"Mac! Where are you, son? Those reporters are gonna break down the door!" The all too familiar voice called out, making Mac's breath hitch. Oh god. Doc was in here looking for him.

Don didn't seem to pick up on the fact that Mac was scared and continued to move slowly, just to tease him. The Bronx boy quickly tried to shut him up and get him to stop, but instead he got no response. Figuring he'd just have to tough it out, Mac cleared his throat.

"Y... Yeah, Doc! I'll be out in... In a minute!" He called out, waiting for a reply. When he heard Doc call back an 'okay' and leave, Mac let out the moan he was holding back.

"Can I move quickly again?" Don asked, raising a brow. Mac just frowned at him.

"My hide coulda been roasted there! You gotta listen to me more!"

Don chuckled.

"Come now, enough shouting, let's pick up where we left off..."


End file.
